heart for heart
by ravemacarthie
Summary: Twins Ashlin and lunar are at a Tokio Hotel concert and they meet the guys of there dreams. Pairings bill/oc, tom/oc. ok I suck at summeries so if you want a better idea of the story you'll have to read it. please review I have sugar cubes.
1. The Concert

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

chapter 1 the concert

bills pov.

I could hear the crowd from back stage man there were a lot of people out there. my stomach twisted into knots. why do i always get so nervous before a show.

"hey, bill 5 minutes till show time. you ready bro." asked tom.

"yeah, I'm good just nerves."

"ja, know what you mean i got butterfly's."

"ah aha, totally" i laughed.

"ok, lets go time to rock." said tom doing the hand thing and that stupid face he always dose.

"come on tom man your such a loser so times."

"oh, ha. ha. ha thats so funny." he says sarcastically.

Ashlin's pov.

"lunar i cant believe it we're in Rome at the tokio hotel concert with front row seats this is awesome."

"i know totally ahhhhhhhhhhh. this is so sweet." lunar screamed back.

"ow, thats my ear i kind of want to be able to hear the music."

"oops, sorry." she said with a puppy dog face.

"fine your forgiven."

"yay." she said in a high squeaky voice. we both burst out laughing. then tokio hotel came out on stage and we started screaming just like every other girl in this place. they sang scream first then monsoon and then 1000 oceans.

_empty streets_

"Ashlin"

_the winds are cold_

"Ashlin"

_i carry your picture deep in me _

"Ashlin"

_we have to go a 1000 oceans wide_

"Ashlin"

"what, sis?"

"oh my god bill has been staring at you since he looked this way at the end of monsoon." said lunar.

"what, really? wait how do you know hes staring at me?"

"uh, because we're the last people in this row and his eyes haven't moved."

i looked up onto the stage and saw bill he was looking right at me. then our eyes met and every thing else faded away. it was like he was sing only to me, then the song ended queuing intermission and the spell was broken.

lunar's pov

"lunar i cant believe it we're in Rome at the tokio hotel concert with front row seats. this is awesome." said Ashlin.

"i know totally, ahhhhhhhhhhh. this is so sweet." i screamed.

"ow, thats my ear i kind of want to be able to hear the music."

"oops, sorry." i said doing my best puppy face. and i must say my best work ever.

"fine, your forgiven."

"yay." i said in a high squeaky voice. we both burst out laughing. then tokio hotel came out and we started screaming. this is the best vacation ever first the concert then a week in Rome. how can this get any better? they started with scream, then monsoon. i stood there rocking out to the songs. i looked up a little bit before the end of monsoon and saw that bill was looking our way. scratch that he was looking at Ashlin. and as usual she was off in her own world not realizing that a hot guy was staring at her. alas it is forever my job to bring her back to earth.

"Ashlin." i yelled then waited a second

"Ashlin." i said a little bit louder. i looked back up at the stage.

"Ashlin." i screamed still louder. tom was now staring my way and man did he look good i smiled and waved.

"Ashlin." i screamed as loud as i could. if this didn't work I'd have to pinch her.

"what, sis?" she asked. thank goodness.

"oh my god bill has been staring at you ever since he looked this way at the end of monsoon."

"what, really? wait how do you know hes staring at me." man always the skeptic.

"uh, because we're the last people in this row and his eyes haven't moved." she looked up at the stage without another word. my work here is done. i looked up and stared at tom till intermission.

Bills pov.

i was up on the stage singing when i saw the most beautiful girl ever. she had shortish brown hair, a corset halter top with a skirt short but not slutty. i couldn't take my eyes off her as she danced to my songs. then the girl next to her it looked like her twin started to talk to her and she looked up and our eyes met. it felt like we were the only ones there and that i was singing to only her, but when the song ended it was intermission and the spell was broken.

tom's pov

we were about at the end of monsoon and bill looks over to the side and just stares. i follow his line of sight and saw these twins one had short hair but i really didn't look at her it was the other one that caught my attention. she had her hair longer then her sisters with red streaks in it they were wearing identical outfits a corset halter top with a short skirt, the only difference was hers was black and red and her sisters was black and purple. she was trying to get her sisters attention. then looked up on the stage again. she must have seen me staring cause she got this thin sexy smile on her face and waved. i had to meet her i decided to get security to bring her and her sister back stage at intermission.

bill's pov

when we got back stage all i could think about was her. who was she? i sat down on the couch we had about 20 minutes to relax. then i noticed tom talking to the security guard then he walked over to me and sat down he had the look of a conspirator on his face.

"what where you doing?" i asked suspiciously.

"its a surprise."

"let me guess you saw hot groupies and thought hey I'll invite them back stage, again."

"you'll see."

"aw man."i groaned

but right then the girl i saw and her sister came in.

"tom, what did you do?"

"what do you think. i call the one with long hair."

i just sat there in shock for a few seconds as tom walked over and introduced himself. then i got up and walked over there just staring at her and she was staring back. "uh, hi I'm bill pleasure to meet you and you are?"

"um uh uh....." she said.

"hi, I'm lunar and this is my twin sister Ashlin sorry shes kind of shy." answered her sister.

"um, why are we back here." asked Ashlin.

"uh, we had a random drawing for two back stage passes and you guys won, yeah thats it you won a contest." i said whispering the last part.

"what was that last part?" asked Ashlin

" um, nothing the point is you won so you can go back to your seats watch the rest of the show and then come back and meet all of us and talk to me, i mean us."

"ok" said lunar

Ashlin just stood there quietly. i wounder what she was thinking. when they left i sat down and collapsed in nervousness. why did tom have to do this i was happy but shes so perfect its hard to talk to her ,man.

Ashlin's pov

After TH left the stage i kept staring at where he had been standing. "hey, Ashlin theres a security guard coming over here." said lunar waving her hand in front of my face.

"so what that doesn't mean he's coming for us."

"um."

"what?" i asked annoyed.

"he's here"

"lady's i was asked to escort you back stage." said the guard.

"uh, ok." i said.

as we walked i wondered why we were being taken back stage. when we got there tom walks up to us.

"hello, I'm tom but you probably know that how nice to meet you. what are your names?"he asked this to both of us but he was only looking at lunar. i saw bill over on a couch looking at me he looked slightly shocked to see me then he came over too.

"uh, hi I'm bill pleasure to meet you and you are?"

"um, uh." i said. he only asked me but i couldn't speak so lunar answered him.

"hi, I'm lunar and this is my twin sister Ashlin sorry shes kind of shy."

"um, why are we back here?" i asked.

"uh, we had a random drawing for two back stage passes and you guys won, yeah thats it you won a contest." answered bill sort of half mumbling half whispering the last bit. wow that was the worst lie i had ever heard. him and tom probably wanted to meet us but he can't admit it he must be shy too.

"what was that last part?" i asked just to test my theory.

"um, nothing the point is you won so you can go back to your seats watch the rest of the show and then come back and meet all of us and talk to me, i mean us."

"ok." said lunar

ha, i was right but if he's really as shy as me theres no way he would have had the courage to ask me back here that means, i looked over at lunar talking to tom, tom must have done this for himself partly for bill but mostly for himself. did i really care? of course not i got to talk to bill.

we followed the guard back to our seats and watched the show i didn't take my eyes off bill the whole time.


	2. Whats in a date

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

chapter 2 Whats in a date

**bills pov**

we sang the rest of the concert and went back stage to wait for the twins. the guard went and got them then we introduced them to Georg and Gustav.

we talked for an hour or so but i wasn't really paying attention to the others sure i listened to the conversation and knoded when need be but mostly i looked at Ashlin. she was so pretty when she smiled it made me smile too. she is so pretty.

"bill"

i wonder if she thinks I'm cute.

"bill"

maybe she'll go out with me.

"bill, snap out of it Ashlin and lunar have to go."said tom snapping in my ear.

"oh, um, ok."

"bye." they said in unison.

"oh, uh wait Ashlin i would, uh like to ask you some thing." please let her say yes.

"ok, what is it bill."

"um, me and the band are here for another week and i was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but." aw, man theres a but.

"i don't go anywhere with out my sister." oh, it was only that.

"thats ok i bet tom would love to take lunar too." i suggested.

"really."

"of course I'll ask him right now. tom come here."

"what up bro."

"would you like to come on a double date with us? me and Ashlin you and lunar."

"I'd love to take lunar out on a date so yes."

"ok, see Ashlin i told you. so lunch tomorrow?"

"sure, where and when?"

"hmmm, oh i know the cafe de beauty, at noon. is that good for you?"

"wonderful." she answered.

"well, guess you and your sister have to go so bye."

"um yeah, bye." then she hugged me real quick and her and her sister left. i walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. then tom came over and sat next to me.

"wow, looks like my brother found his dream girl."

"well, maybe. we have a lot in common."

"like, what? you both are in love with your hair."

"no. I'm serous i think i really might have found her. and what about you and lunar?"

"well, um, i don't really have a dream girl, but if i did she'd be it."

"i can't wait till tomorrow."

"me neither bill, me neither."

**Ashlin's pov.**

when the concert ended the guard came and escorted us back stage again."hey, Ashlin you know how bill said we won a contest."

"yeah."

"well i just thought of some thing, you know how bill was looking at you and tom was totally going goo goo looking at me while we were back there. well i was thinking that they invited us back there just to meet us."

"really i didn't think of that." man slow much. when we got back stage tom and bill introduced us to Georg and Gustav. we talked for a couple hours every now and then tom would crack a joke and we'd all laugh, but i wasn't really paying attention to what was said. mostly i looked a bill every few minutes and smiled he smiled back and that made me smile even more. then before i new it we had to go.

"oh, uh, Ashlin wait i would, uh like to ask you some thing." omg omg is he going to ask me out.

"ok, what is it bill?"

"um, me and the band are here for another week and i was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow." ahhhhhhhhhhhh i screamed inside my head.

then calmly i answered,"I'd love to but i don't go anywhere without my sister."

"thats ok, i bet tom would love to take lunar too."

"really." i asked.

"of course, I'll ask him right now. tom come over here."

"what up bro."

"would you like to come on a double date me and Ashlin you and lunar."

"I'd love to take lunar out on a date so yes." yay, yay, yay! i can't wait for tomorrow.

when tom walked away to tell lunar bill said,"ok, see Ashlin i told you. so lunch tomorrow?"

"sure, where and when?"

hmmm, oh i know the cafe de beauty, at noon. is that good for you?"

"wonderful." i answered.

"well, i guess you and your sister have to go so bye." bill looked kind of sad that i had to go so before i could talk my self out of it i said,"um, yeah bye." then i hugged him real quick. then i grabbed lunar and left. when we got outside i let out a slightly hushed yell of joy.

"whoo hoo, I'm going on a date with bill." i sang spinning in a circle on the sidewalk.

"yeah, and I'm coming with tom. this is the best day ever." said lunar jumping up and down. i got a cab and we got in.

"hmmmm." i sighed.

"what is it sis aren't you happy?" asked lunar.

"of course I'm happy. i was just wondering if he likes me for me like my personality or just likes me because I'm pretty?"

"what do you mean pretty? to me you look kind uh ugly."

"yes but if i was ugly then you would be too remember we're identical twins."

"oh did i say ugly i meant the prettiest most beautiful person in the world who is only out shone by her twin sister lunar." we both burst into laughter. "man we are so weird some times haha."

"true but thats what makes us special." lunar said with the biggest fake grin i had ever seen. we both laughed again and started talking about what we would wear tomorrow. when we got to our hotel room we went to bed and i thought is it love or lust.


End file.
